Help Us, Daddy
by Lady Mackenzie Luv
Summary: Kol was never daggered, he was free. With Silas defeated, the Mikaelsons and the gang of Mystic Falls went along with each other brilliantly. But when Kol receives a text from someone, he and everyone else pack up and head to Forks, preparing themselves for an upcoming war. But who the hell texted him? "Baby, what's wrong?" "Daddy, we need your help."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I HAVE BEEN BULLIED INTO THIS. This story is very -and I mean VERY - different from the others that I have written. I was challenged and I have to say that I was interested. I like challenges, but honestly I was never anticipated such a task. **

**Ya here that, Ice Princess xX8088Xx? **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Tell me again why I didn't dagger you when I had the chance," Klaus said as he rubbed his temples, trying to find relief from the slight headache - and he never gets headaches - from the unending chattering. Caroline snuggled closer to me and rubbed his hand soothingly, to help him calm. He removed his hand from his eyes and gave his beloved a small smile, allowing her to know that he appreciated it.

"Because I'm your little brother and you love me," Kol said, smirking proudly.

"And what of me?" Rebekah demanded, giving Kol an appalled look before she lightly glared at Niklaus. "I'm the baby sister and the youngest of this family yet I still got daggered for ninety years!" She seethed.

Before Niklaus got answer her, Kol beat him to it. "Because dear sister, you are an annoying little brat who turns into a strumpet when night falls upon us."

Niklaus' eyes widened in amusement and his vision concentrated on his sister, who was fuming. The other two however, Elijah and Finn, were just enjoying their time watching their youngest siblings' bickering. Katherine and Sage, their mates, were in their arms, watching the argument ensue as well.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it in Kol's direction, which he easily avoided.

"Oh yeah?" Rebekah said, calming down a bit. "I think you were just confusing me with yourself!"

"Ooh, you just got burned, bro," someone said. They found Damon strutting in the Mikaelson family room, smirking.

"Ah, Damon," Klaus said with - surprisingly - no malice. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Oh I'm here for my girlfriend," he said casually, plopping down on the couch next to Rebekah and immediately draped an arm over her shoulders. Rebekah automatically leaned her head into his shoulder, feeling herself calm down immediately. "Have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Klaus answered. "Carry on."

It's been three years since the whole Silas incident. After the Cure had been passed on person to person, the Cure finally reached Elena Gilbert's hands. Stefan and Damon urged her to do whatever she wanted to the Cure, since they knew how much she wanted to be human once again. But she was too self-sacrificing and said that they had to team up with the Mikaelsons. Of course, all of her friends were anxious and practically hollered at how terrible that idea sounded. But Elena was tired and done. She was tired of Silas harassing them. It seemed like a good idea.

The Mikaelsons didn't like the idea too. It was Elena and her small gang who killed their two brothers. So, knowing she could not let Bonnie go through that, Elena enlisted the help of a witch to bring back Kol and Finn and, hopefully, Jeremy and Alaric. A week later, the four were brought back from the dead, but Jeremy came back as a vampire, but Elena didn't mind. To her surprise, Kol didn't even try to kill her or Jeremy. He just thanked her for her selflessness and for her realizing that putting down Silas was beneficial.

After that, they the Mikaelsons and the band of misfits formed an alliance and together, they were able to overpower Silas, cram the Cure down his throat and ripped out his heart in an instant. Qetsiyah appeared and thanked them. To say that they were freaked out by this was an understatement, but nonetheless, they said, "you're welcome."

Since then, the Mikaelsons and the gang went along pretty well. Elena went straight into Stefan's arms. Damon went to his mate, Rebekah. He never realized Rebekah was the one until he thought about it. Caroline, touched by Klaus' little speech to her after her graduation ceremony, left Tyler after finding out he was with that whore of a wolf, Hayley, and finally acted upon her feelings and went to Klaus. Elijah accepted Katherine back. Alaric hooked up with Meredith once more. Sage was resurrected when Finn was and they reunited. Jeremy and Bonnie, who dropped the witch-vampire hostility because she didn't care that Jeremy was a vampire, reconciled. Matt and Kol, the only ones without the other half to theirs, just ignored all the love fest and became close friends, bordering to becoming best friends.

"Where's your brother and Elena?" Rebekah asked Damon.

"They're back," he said with a smirk. He missed his little brother and his other best friend, Elena. They went on a trip around Europe as their honeymoon after their marriage.

"Really?" Caroline and Rebekah squealed. Katherine just rolled her eyes. She may have been accepted by everyone, but as much as Elena wanted to start all over with her ancestor, they were still a bit wary with each other.

"Yep," Damon answered, popping the 'p'.

"We should totally have a sleepover!" Caroline gushed. "Like a girls' night! You," she pointed at Rebekah, "me, Kat, Sage, Lena and Bonnie!"

"No thanks," Sage interrupted. "I don't wanna be with screeching teenage girls."

"Oh, c'mon , Sage!" Rebekah insisted. "Don't be a spoiled sport."

"Fine, I will," she paused. "As long as we invite Meredith."

Rebekah and Caroline exchanged glances before smiling. "Sure, why not? The more, the merrier."

"Can't I drop?" Katherine asked.

"No," Sage and Caroline said at the same time.

"Ugh," She groaned, falling back on Elijah's lap.

"And where is the venue of this said sleepover?" Klaus asked his girlfriend.

"Here, of course!" She said in her 'duh'-voice.

"Am I invited?" Damon asked Rebekah, waggling his eyebrows.

"Hell no, Salvatore!" Caroline protested. "It's a girls' night!"

"Oh c'mon, it's gonna be a whole night. I'm gonna be lonely all night."

"You'll survive," Rebekah said, kissing his cheek. She glanced at everyone and noticed someone's eyes busily reading something on the cellphone. "Kol, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he muttered. That was odd, he was acting out of it. He stood up. "I have to call someone."

"What? Now? C'mon, you were the one who said we needed time together as a family! Can't it wait?"

"It can't, Bekah!"

"Why? Who is it?"

Kol looked at her dead in the eye, face grim. "My daughter," he said before blurring out the room.

* * *

**A/N: it's all Ice Princess xX8088Xx's idea! She wanted it fluffy and she even gave me a list of the pairings.**

**I hope you like it because I myself don't feel so comfortable with it...**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow, a lot of reviews already! Thank you all so much! I appreciate it! But I do have to respond to one review.**

**Ice Princess xX8088Xx: yes! BULLIED! Not persuaded. But either way, thanks!**

** And yes, this happens during Breaking Dawn. Renesmee exists.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hold on," Katherine said, her eyes slowly widening at the utter twist of the mood of the room when the last words fell Kol's lips. "Did he just say-"

"Yep," Damon said, staring at the carpet. "He definitely said and I quote ,'my daughter.'" He looked at his blonde mate. "Is he joking?"

"I'm afraid not," Elijah said, entering the conversation. "He truly has a daughter."

"Like what? He... you know... when he was human...?" Caroline asked, a little disturbed by the topic. Klaus smirked and soothingly rubbed her upper arm. He knew she hated talking about it out loud with males in a room.

"No," Klaus answered her. "He... you know... a century ago," he said, copying the way Caroline had said it, making her playfully slap his chest.

"But I thought vampires can't procreate...? Wait so can that mean...?" She didn't have to finish as everyone knew what she meant when her hand flew to her stomach.

"You know, Caroline, you just openly admitted that you and my brother have sex," Rebekah said with a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh shut up," Caroline said as she averted everyone's judging looks by staring down and she was angered a little when she felt her face hot. "Anyway, can vampires procreate?"

Klaus kissed her cheek, finding her distress with the subject adorable. "Don't worry, love. You're not carrying a child."

Everyone laughed lightly when they heard the blonde sigh in relief.

"But," Elijah said as soon as he was done chuckling. "In Kol's case, the pregnancy was done by a witch's hand."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, looking at Rebekah for a second before she indicated to look back at Elijah. She didn't want to explain it herself. She felt incredibly jealous at Kol because he has a child.

"Let's just say he protected a certain family line of witches and they were grateful. So in return, the newest member of the family line granted him a child."

"And this happened a century ago?" Katherine asked, remembering that Klaus said it was a century.

"Maybe," Rebekah said. "Give or take a decade." **(A/N: all of Kol's siblings are aware that they have a niece. The rest don't)**

"Hey, guys!" A cheery female voice greeted them. They All turned around and found Elena coming into the room with Stefan beside her, hands intertwined. Stefan sat beside Damon and Elena sat on Stefan's lap, seeing as there was no space anymore.

"You're back!" Caroline squealed.

"Oh joy," Katherine said in a sarcastic voice but a grin on her face to show that she didn't mean it malevolently.

"So we were saying how we should have a sleepover," Caroline said. "Only us girls and Bonnie and Meredith."

"Sure," Elena said, smiling fully. "But do you think Bonnie'll come?" She asked them, knowing they would understand what she meant.

"Of course she will!" Rebekah said. "Jeremy will be the one to care for their child. He is the father after all." **(A/N: I forgot to leave out a small detail in the previous chapter. Remember whem Qetsiyah appeared to them after defeating Silas? And she thanked them? I left out the part about her saying that they will receive something in return. That something is giving the witch and the hunter a child.)**

"Speaking of children," Rebekah said. "Did you see Kol?"

Elena and Stefan had puzzled looks on their faces but nodded slowly.

"He was on the phone," Stefan said, "talking to a girl."

"Ah," Elijah said all-knowingly. "That would be his daughter."

"Daughter?" Stefan and Elena said at the same time, astonished at what Elijah just said. "But-"

They were, however, unable to finish because that was when Kol rushed into the room with a panic mask on his face with just a hint of excite hidden in his eyes.

"This is bad," Caroline muttered to herself.

* * *

It really bugged him. What was he supposed to do? When your daughter texts you with:

_CALL ME! WE HAVE A PROBLEM! PLEASE DADDY!_

What would you do?

As soon as he was out of the Mikaelson manor, he touched the call icon on the touch screen of his phone.

"Hello?" That wonderful voice voice which could calm his nerves in seconds answered.

"You sent me a message to call you. Baby, what's wrong?"

There was a pause and from the chirpy voice, it turned panicked. "Daddy, we need your help."

"What's happening?"

"Me and my family may be caught in a war. I mean, we have witnesses, but the Volturi-"

"Volturi?" Kol nearly shrieked. "You may be caught in a war with the Volturi?!"

Kol raised his head when he heard someone approaching. He found Elena and Stefan walking into the house, looking at him. He forced a smile before turning back around.

"Daddy, look! We didn't do anything wrong! They want to accuse us of a false crime! There's no time to explain! Please just come here! And if possible, bring Uncle Klaus, Uncle Elijah, Uncle Finn and Aunt Rebekah with you!"

"Okay, okay, darling. When should we be there?"

"As soon as possible! I have to go, Daddy! I love you! Bye!"

"B-" he stopped when he has been disconnected. "I hate it when she does that."

He tucked the phone in his pocket and blurred inside, back in the family room. His sudden appearance caused Elena and Stefan to stop whatever they were saying.

"This is bad," he heard Caroline mumble.

"Kol," Klaus said with concern. "What's going on?"

"I have to go and pack," he answered. "Apparently, I have to go on a trip to Forks."

"She asked you to?"

"Begged me to," he corrected. "And she wants all of us to go."

"Wait, this is so sudden!" Rebekah complained. "Why?"

"She thinks she and her family are going to get caught in a war... with the Volturi."

"What?!" Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Finn chorused, shrieking.

* * *

"Hey," the bronze haired boy said as he neared the female with her phone in her hands. She turned around and faced him. "Who were you calling?"

"Just reinforcements," she answered. "I need to hunt. If you'll excuse me, Edward."

"Of course," Edward said. He took a step back and allowed her to pass. This was getting almost uncomfortable for him. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were still away calling witnesses while he and the rest of his family were left in the house to gather them.

"Daddy," his child, Renesmee, said in her adorable voice that sounded a bit like the voice of his lovely wife. He bent down a bit and opened his arms for her. She ran right into them. She wanted to ask a question but knew that she need not touch her Daddy for him to hear her, so she just asked mentally.

_Where's Momma?_

Of course the girl asked. The house was slowly filling up with strangers. She was brilliant with them, but she preferred to be with him, her mother or Jake.

The side of Edward quirked up into a smile and answered, "she left. She'll be back."

"Okay, Daddy. Can I go and play with Aunt Tanya and Aunt Kate?" She asked, forcing her voice to come out a little higher and more innocent (as if her real voice wouldn't suffice) and pouted her lips a bit. Edward chuckled and set her down on her feet.

"Of course, sweetheart." He straightened her jacket a bit. "Be careful, alright?" He said, touching her nose, causing his child to giggle.

"When haven't I?" She joked. She kissed his cheek and ran off, leaving Edward there staring after her, thinking of ways on how they could survive should the witnesses fail and the Volturi attacked.

He just hoped those 'reinforcements' would help.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ha ha ha ha ha! I am so evil! I won't reveal! (Partly because everything will be cleared up in this chapter… well, kind of.) And yes, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, Bonnie and Jeremy's child is a vampire-witch hybrid. Her growth, however, will sort of be like Renesmee's, but not as fast as hers. Their child has a fractionally slower growth rate. It's been two years since Bonnie conceived the child, but she will look like a big four-year-old or a small five-year old, somewhere around Renesmee's physical appearance.**

* * *

After Kol _attempted_ to explain how the conversation went, all of his siblings stood up and gave little speeches on how idiotic the Volturi was and how they would give their lives for their beloved niece (not that they could die anway).

"Hell, if my girlfriend's going, then I'm going," Damon said firmly, standing up and wrapping an arm around Rebekah, to which she mouthed a thank you to him and gave him a little kiss along his jawline.

"So am I!" Caroline chirped, pouncing up. "I don't know who she is, but what the hell, right?"_ Guess the sleepover's cancelled, _she thought.

"That's why I love you," Klaus said, smirking.

"Oh no, that's only one of the reasons why you love me," Caroline countered, beaming as well.

Klaus quirked his mouth. "True."

"Well, I haven't had any life-threatening situations since we all buddied up, so why not?" Katherine said, clinging onto Elijah.

"I'll go wherever Finn goes," Sage announced.

"I don't wanna miss the part where Damon makes a fool of himself," Stefan joked, looking up at his brother, who gave him a mock glare.

"It's like falling back to our old lives," Elena commented, the only one in the room who was still sitting. "Here we are, ready to endanger our lives for other people."

"So does that mean you're in?" Kol asked with a smirk, already knowing her answer.

"Of course I'm in!" She said, jumping up and her husband's arms wrapped around her.

* * *

"Wait, so you're all going?" The grown man squeaked in amusement.

"Yeah," Damon responded to his other best friend other than Elena. "You wanna come with?"

"Elena's right, we're falling back to our old lives," Ric mused. "Sure, I'm in!"

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go?!"

Kol rolled his eyes as he leaned closer to the bar and pushed aside his shot of tequila.

"Matt, you're human. You can get easily killed," he rasped to his human best friend.

"Oh c'mon, don't let me out of the action!" Matt whisper-yelled back at the Original.

"By the end of the _possible_ war, do you think we, or rather I, would like to see you in a casket in those black tux and a rose on your dead body? Or if you're body even gets unscathed?" Kol demanded.

"But what if-"

"No," was Kol's firm answer.

"C'mon, man. Just hear me out. What if I borrow some of Alaric's old hunter gear, or Jeremy's? Those'll bound to help me, right?"

"Matt, have you not been paying attention? We're going up against _Cold Ones_, not Nightwalkers!"

"So?"

Kol huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Nightwalkers are vampires we see in Mystic Falls every day, okay? They're easy to kill; sunlight, stake to the heart, ripping their heads or hearts out… but Cold Ones are a different kind of vampires altogether!"

"Different how?"

"They may not be stronger or faster than us Nightcrawlers, but they're still a hundred times stronger than humans. They can't be killed by sunlight, they just sparkle under it. They can't be staked, they have to hearts. They can be killed, however, if you rip of their heads, but that would take a ton of force and even if you did rip it off, it would be tricky because they can put their heads back on if you don't burn their bodies quick enough.

"Besides, remember when I told you the Volturi are like the royalty of their race? Well, they've established rules. And if they find out that a human knows of their secret, they will not even hesitate to kill you."

Matt blinked at the newly-given information. Okay, yeah, it was hard. Not to mention the killing him part… but what would he do when all of his friends leave town to fight off vampires and be all bad ass and stuff?! Out of everyone, only Alaric's fiancée, Meredith, was staying… and he wasn't really close to her.

"Please?" was his final attempt. Dammit! He had already graduated high school, didn't attend to college and was still a bartender at the Mystic Grill! The twenty-one year old thought he had to at least do something productive out of his pathetic yet supernatural-filled life.

Kol smirked, down the shot quickly without bothering with the salt and the chaser, and patted Matt's shoulder. "Sorry, mate. You'll just have to make do with Meredith."

Matt finally made up his mind.

Being human sucked ass!

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy's child came running over to her mother.

Boy, she was a beauty. A perfect combination of both Bonnie and Jeremy, having both of her parents' best attributes – like Bonnie's emerald green eyes or Jeremy's shade of dark brown as the color of their child's beautiful wavy hair – and their most significant traits like her mother's determination to help or Jeremy's protectiveness.

Being around her big family, some of their characteristics had rubbed off on her as well e.g. Katherine's sneakiness, Damon's persistent attitude, Elena and Rebekah's shared stubbornness… well, you get the picture.

"Mommy?" The little girl said in her naturally high-pitched voice.

"Yes, sweetie?" Bonnie said, putting down the grimoire and faced her child.

"I heard Uncle Damon talking to Daddy talking about going to Washington," she said, not a single stutter in the whole sentence, like how kids her age would. "Mommy, are we going as well?"

Bonnie bit her lip discreetly. She knew what her daughter was talking about. She was talking about the _possibility_ of a war which Kol's daughter and her family may be in. Caroline had already filled her in. Imagine her surprise when Caroline said daughter and Kol in the same sentence!

She wanted to go, of course, and fight alongside her friends, the people she considered as family… but what could she do with her daughter? No way was she bringing her along. Even though she was a hybrid of both vampire and witch, that doesn't make her invincible like Klaus. And for God's sakes, she was just a child! Just two years old! Sure, she may look four or five, but that doesn't make it okay for her to be able to come. War or not.

"I'm afraid we can't, sweetie," Bonnie said, carrying her daughter up onto her lap.

"But I want to go!" She complained. Yep, there's Caroline's right there. "I think all of them are going!"

"We can't go," Bonnie stated.

"But-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" That familiar voice said. Bonnie smiled a little as he walked in the room.

"Daddy!" She cried as she jumped from Bonnie's lap and used her enhanced strength to pounce in her father's arms.

"Aww, what's the matter, bear?" Jeremy asked as she looked at both his wife and their child.

Bonnie put a hand on her face, indicating her stress. "She wants to go to Forks."

"Yeah, Daddy! Can we go? Pretty please?"

"Forks?" Jeremy asked in confusion. "How did she-"

"I heard you and Uncle Damon talking about it!" The girl said proudly.

"Oh," he said in realization. "Sorry, baby, but you and Mommy will have to stay here," he said eyeing Bonnie as he said this; he had to keep his wife safe. She may be a powerful witch, but she's still human. Bonnie rolled her eyes, but silently agreed anyway. There wasn't anyone anyway to take care of their daughter.

"But Daddy, pleeeeaaassseee!" She tried, but she knew her parents. They had already made up their mind.

"No, baby. You can't." She expected those words.

But that doesn't mean she was just going to give up that easily.

* * *

"Caroline! Bekah!" Kol yelled at the two blondes. "We're only going there for a short amount of time! You don't need to pack up the whole house!"

"Sheesh, Kol!" Caroline exclaimed exasperatingly. "It's only a couple of suitcases!"

"A couple?! Woman, those are five large suitcases! That's only yours! And don't even get me started on Rebekah's!" Kol's volume toned down just a little when he said, "Why can't you be like Elena? She only has one duffel bag!"

"Some of them are Klaus'!" Caroline countered at the same time Rebekah yelled out, "A part of it is Damon's!"

"Barely a quarter of it, love," Klaus said from downstairs.

"But what if we need the outfits in case of an event or something?"

"Event? Haven't you been paying attention? We're going to a _war!_ That's the only _event_ we're going to!"

Caroline ignored him. "Klaus!"

"Yes, darling?" Klaus asked from below the floor.

"Are there any malls in Forks?"

"There are plenty of clothing boutiques there. Besides, Port Angeles and Seattle are close in case you wanted more clothes."

Rebekah and Caroline shared the same look. They silently came to an agreement and nodded. "Fine! We'll lose three of our suitcases!"

Kol's eyes widened. "Dammit, girls! Now we have to wait for you to repack!" He abruptly left the room and both the girls high-fived.

* * *

"I promise to call, text, e-mail, Facebook and Twitter you every day!" Caroline said a little overly-excited as she hugged her best friend.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Bonnie joked as she hugged the blonde back.

"Oh please! I'm Caroline Forbes, I can handle anything!"

* * *

"C'mon over here, Jo, and give your uncle a hug!" Damon said as Bonnie and Jeremy's little daughter blurred to him and wrapped her short arms around his neck.

"And what about me?" Stefan said, feigning sadness as he playfully pouted.

"Uncle Stef, the more you frown, the more you'll get lines on your forehead," Jo said, causing Damon to laugh.

"Ha! You just got burned, brother, by a kid!" Damon joked.

Jo rolled her eyes and dropped her hands, giving Stefan a hug as well.

* * *

"C'mon, man, it can't be that bad," Jeremy said as he clapped a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"I guess you're right," Matt shrugged. "Go kick some Cold Ones' asses for me alright?" He said.

"Hell yeah!" Jeremy said a bit too loudly.

"Jer!" Elena scolded, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "Let's not jump to conclusions! It's only a _probability." _She looked at Matt and gave him a fierce hug. "Take care, Matt."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

"Dude, take care of Bon and Jo, kay?"

"'Course, man."

* * *

"Please be careful," Meredith said as she hugged her fiancée.

"Babe, I'm practically an enhanced Original, I can't get hurt," Ric said, smirking.

"Can you please not ruin a mushy moment?"

"Sorry."

* * *

With all the goodbyes done, all of them rushed into the airport and was able to catch their flight.

Thanks to the Mikaelson's wealth and Kol's and Damon's oozing charm (or rather their ability to compel), they were able to buy out the whole first class cabin.

The flight went by rather smoothly, four hours in the air. It seemed foolish, but Caroline _hated_ flying. She was a vampire, she never forgot about that, but she can't help but picture a masked man run into their cabin and open up his jacket or something and reveal bombs strapped to him.

She couldn't help but think how hectic the day has been. This morning, they were just talking about a sleepover, and eight hours later, they were flying across the country for an impending war...

The plane finally landed and taxied, approaching the William R. Fairchild International Airport **(A/N: that is the airport near Forks.. right? Sorry, I've never been to the U.S.)**. Caroline silently thanked whoever was above for the safe journey.

They all left the aircraft and immediately headed inside the airport, taking all of their baggage (which took time because of Caroline's, Rebekah's and Katherine's) and they began to walk towards the exit of the building.

Kol's phone vibrated, indicating that he has received a text message. He took it from his pocket and checked what the message was (since he knew _who_ it was).

_Already here. My husband's with me as well as my sister. We took three cars because we knew you brought more company._

_Husband_, Kol thought. He hated that his little girl wasn't so little anymore.

As they walked through the glassed exit, Kol already spotted her, leaning against a silver vehicle. When she finally noticed her father, her face broke into a huge smile (despite the obvious weariness) and ran to him immediately, jumping up as her hands wrapped around his neck tightly. Her husband and sister came closer to them, but keeping a distance.

"I missed you, baby," Kol said as he returned the embrace.

"Oh I know," was her response.

When she let go, she noticed her father eyeing her husband, to which he shifted uncomfortably. "Daddy, be nice," she reprimanded lightly. "You remember them right?" She asked Kol. "The ones I always talk about among the others in my family?"

"How could I not," Kol remarked as he rolled his eyes, past phone conversation about her family came to mind.

She took a step back and smiled warmly at her two family members. "Guys, this is my dad." She gestured towards Kol. "Daddy, this is my husband, Jasper, and my sister Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ha ha ha ha ha! I am so evil! Shocked by the outcome? That's why I never answered your questions if what kind of a supernatural being Bella is... that's because she is not Kol's kid! It's ALICE! (dun-dun-dun!) **

**To those who were anticipating a Kol/Bella pairing here... well, sorry. It can't happen. Bella's happily married with Edward and they both have a child. I don't want Bella to be the bad guy for cheating on him with Kol. Besides, Kol loves Alice, Alice loves Bella so Kol won't do anything to harm his relationship with his daughter.**

**And to those were confused with Edward's confrontation with the "female" who was on the phone, that was Alice, not Bella. It was just coincidental that Bella left the house as Alice did. If you go back to the second chappie, you would see that I did not describe anything to indicate that the female is Bella or Alice. So... I hope that clears up. **

**Oh and by the way! Alice and Jasper never left to find Nahuel, the other hybrid, seeing as she contacted the one family who was far more powerful than the Volturi.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did... boy, I'd do a ton of changes. **

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. If I did, we'd always be pleasured with a shirtless Klaus... or Damon... or Jeremy... or Stefan... or... Damn! I'm rambling. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Bella was done with hunting. She'd already drained three elks and two very appetizing mountain lions. One day though, she was going to hunt with her big brother, Emmett, and round up some grizzlies.

The thought had her both chuckling and sighing because of the possibility of Edward's anxiety attack. The look on his face while she would be battling with a grizzly would be priceless... or as Emmett would have called it... YouTube gold!

"Bella!" Her younger, pixie of a sister, Alice, blurred and made her way to her. "So you're done right?"

"I don't know," Bella answered truthfully, intending it to come out sly and mischievous but it came out like a squeak. She concentrated on the burn in her throat and at least it was something she could control. "Yeah, I guess I'm done."

"Good!" Alice said happily, grabbing her arm and racing through the thick forest.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed. "I thought you said you wanted to hunt!"

"Oh that was just a cover, Bella!" Alice said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We were still within hearing distance."

"Where is it you wanted us to go anyway?" Bella asked. With her enhanced sight, she saw someone standing probably a mile away from them. As they drew near, she saw who it was. "Jasper?" She called out involuntarily.

Both the girls slowed down and skidded to a stop. Alice let go of Bella's wrist and was immediately met by her husband's kiss.

"Hello, darlin'," he greeted his wife after their shared moment together. He looked at Bella and grinned, "hey, sis."

"Hi, Jazz," Bella replied before looking back at Alice. "Okay, you little pixie," she said teasingly. "Why are we out here?"

"Well, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all left to find witnesses to stop the Volturi right?" Alice asked Bella with her optimism-filled voice.

"Yeah," Bella said uneasily, the word coming out more like a question.

"So, I called some more people who could help us," Alice said, beaming fully.

"Who?" Bella asked curiously.

Alice put on an all-knowing smirk. "You'll just have to wait and see."

_There it was again, _Bella thought. As Alice said that, there was a tiny, almost undetectable, hint of an English accent, morphed with her American one that if one wasn't keen enough, it would not have been heard.

And Bella had noticed it since she and Jasper had drove her all the way to Phoenix to hide her from James.

Alice's hand flew to her jeans pocket and fished out sets of keys. They were keys that Bella have never seen, and she knew this because she had time to match the keys to the extensive collection of cars her new family had.

Alice kept one set, she handed Jasper another and the last one, she flicked to Bella, to which she caught it in mid-air effortlessly. Bella looked down and found one key in a key chain with the logo of Mercedes-Benz.

Bella looked up at Alice, perplexed to say the least.

Alice rolled her eyes and giggled at Bella's confusion. She decided to answer Bella's nonvocal question. "We're all driving to the airport. That's where we're picking up the people I've contacted."

"Again, who are these people? And why do we need three cars?"

"_Again,_ you'll just have to wait and see. And we need three cars because they're a lot. I've seen it."

"Okay," Bella just said reluctantly, knowing she can't fight Alice on the subject anymore. "So are we going back to the house? To get the cars, I mean?"

"No, silly. These aren't ours. I _rented_ them." Bella cocked her head a little and bit her lip. She looked down at the key in her hand. She had assumed that the key she got was the key to Carlisle's Mercedes-Benz. But then again, Carlisle took it with him and Esme for driving up to different places and gathering witnesses. But... the way Alice said _rented_, Bella was wary if she really did rent them. Of course Bella was uncomfortable with the idea of the Cullens stealing. She loved them dearly, but she was still the daughter of the chief of Police.

"Let's just go," Bella said.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, causing Jasper to let go and laugh, Alice's emotions affecting him.

* * *

A Mercedes-Benz GL-Class SUV, a GMC Sierra 1500 pickup truck and an Audi Q5 waited for them in all it's glory.

Jasper had to admit, his wife had good taste.

But to Bella, they were nothing more than a car, a pickup and another car. She glanced at the Mercedes and sure... it looked good. There was nothing she could really say. She was never one for cars, always grimacing when Jacob, Edward, Emmett, Jasper or even Rosalie would talk about them; not knowing the difference between a sedan and a coupe, the difference between a hybrid and an SUV, or what makes a V8 engine different from a V6 engine.

"Hey, Jazz," Bella said.

"Yes, Bella?" he answered.

"Which car are you driving?"

"The GMC," he replied. Bella, due to her given past, felt a pang of envy. She missed her old truck... but that old thing's engine died and Rosalie didn't want to touch -as she put it- the cursed thing.

Jasper, thanks to his ability to read emotions, got a full blast of Bella's resentment. He smirked at his sister and offered her the keys. "Bella, if you really wanted the truck, all you have to do is ask."

Bella took a gander at the keys he was clearly offering. If Bell were still human, she would've blushed. She just huffed and looked at Alice. "Let's just go. I really wanna meet whoever it is Alice called."

* * *

Alice was practically bouncing with excitement. It was so infectious that Jasper started to send waves of happy emotions to people that everyone in the vicinity was ecstatic. Bella was laughing. Not because of Jasper manipulating her emotions, but because of the random humans laughing. It was quite spectacle.

"Fifteen minutes!" Alice squealed happily. Bella was used to Alice's hyper-activeness, but this brought hyper to a whole new level. She was even more wild than when she was planning her and Edward's wedding, and Bella thought that was Alice's limit. Clearly it wasn't.

For five minutes, Bella kept wondering why she had to be discreet to Edward about this. First Alice gives her a text that she should leave the house (she needed to hunt anyway) and that she shouldn't tell Edward about the text and to have the text deleted.

Her thoughts were cut off when her phone vibrated.

_The others are back. Love, where are you? Are you done hunting? And also, have you seen Alice and Jasper? Come back as soon as you get this; Jacob keeps threatening our guests, Renesmee's looking for you and we miss you, me especially. I love you. -Edward_

She bit her lip and glanced at Alice direction, who was still absorbed with the arrival of the people she called. She sighed and texted back a reply.

_Hey. Alice and Jasper are with me, decided to hunt with me. Tell the others we'll be back as soon as we're done. Next time, I'm bringing Emmett with me and we'll hunt grizzlies with me. The lions were not much of a fight. Tell Renesmee I'll be there as soon as possible. I love you too._

Well that was over and done with. I looked at Alice again and noticed Alice was texting someone as well. I looked at the phone screen for half a second before it was sent and the display turned off. But the half second was enough for me.

It read: _Already here. My husband's with me as well as my sister. We took three cars because we knew you brought more company._

_For some reason, Bella was extremely anxious to meet whoever it was. It took her a second before she realized it wasn't her anxiety. She looked at her brother and found him looking down with a panicked expression. Why?_

_Her phone vibrated once more._

SURE BELLA! LET'S GO HUNTING NEXT TIME AND LEAVE POOR EDDIE ON THE VERGE OF A HEART ATTACK! THEN LET'S POST HIS REACTION ON YOUTUBE! IT'LL REACH MILLIONS!

_Bella giggled. Emmett must have took Edward cellphone and read her text. She knew Emmett too much that the response was expected. She was just going to give back a quick reply-_

_Bella was snapped out of thoughts when Alice shot herself away and hurtled into the arms of a man with dark brown hair and pale skin. She couldn't see the man properly because of Alice obstructing him, but she could tell that he was somewhere between his late teens or his early twenties, but she knew the latter was more likely. More people filed behind them and she knew they were the addition to the ones Alice called, but Bella was too absorbed with Alice's seeming reunion with the unknown identity. _

_From her side, she noticed Jasper was uncomfortable. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man give Jasper a glower at him, which made Jasper shift more uncomfortably._

_"Be nice," she heard Alice say, lightly scolding the man but because of the loud disruption around them and the almost hushed tone Alice used, she wouldn't have heard it, with or without the super hearing. Alice whispered something else, but she couldn't hear._

_The man guffawed. "How could I not?" He said with a strong English accent... almost identical to Alice's hidden one._

_Who was this man?_

_"Guys," Alice said, catching Bella's and Jasper's attention. She gestured towards the man. "This is my dad. Daddy, this is my husband, Jasper and my sister Bella."_

_If it were possible, Bella's jaw would've dropped there._

_That man was Alice's father? _

_Father as in... in the biological sense? Or her creator?_

_By the way he was holding Alice, Bella guessed biological._

_The man, Alice's dad, extended his hand towards Jasper. "Kol Mikaelson." He said with mischief and confidence and a somewhat disdain underneath. Jasper, reluctantly, reached out and took Kol's hand. They shook their hands but Kol was gripping his hand a little too tightly. Before letting go, he gave him one look that looked friendly but there was a hidden message behind the façade that pretty much said , 'no funny business,' or somewhere along the lines of that._

_Jasper gulped. Kol, who looked satisfied that his message was taken, smirked and let go of his hand. No wonder he was nervous, he somehow knew he was going to meet his wife's father._

_Kol turned away from him and faced Bella. Bella caught herself gasping a bit, nervous herself._

_Alice noticed this and tapped her husband's shoulder. Jasper looked at her immediately with questioning eyes. She pointed at Bella and he looked at his sister. He finally realized that he was accidentally sending her waves of anxiety. He called them back and sent calm waves instead. Bella instantly relaxed and sent Jasper a look of gratitude._

_"It's lovely to finally meet the newest member of the Cullen family," Kol said. He took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. Bella's just glad that she couldn't blush anymore because she would have been as red as a tomato by now._

_"Err... thanks," Bella responded, almost unsure of what to say._

_He dropped her hand and smirked once more. She heard a few chuckles behind the Kol and she allowed her eyes to see who those chuckles belonged to._

_She saw that it was a man with raven-black hair who laughed, another man who was slightly taller with brown hair, another one with hair almost similar to Edward's and a female who had an olive-toned complexion, brown eyes and straight dark brown hair._

_The female stopped her quiet outbursts of mirth and met Bella's gaze. The female's eyes widened and were filled recognition. Bella tilted her head a bit in confusion as to why she was being stared at by the girl and another male with a pale complexion, dark brown hair and brown eyes, matching the girl's... almost._

_"Bella?" They both said, echoing each other's confusion and wonder._

___Somehow, at the sound of their voices... there were murky memories coming forth that she had yet to decipher that th_e only thought Bella could muster was:

_Who the hell were these people?_

* * *

**_A/N: not my best chapter, I agree, but I feel like crap, but sensible enough to give you guys a chapter. Thanks for the support guys! Means a lot to me. _**

**_Review!_**

**_PS, a lot of you requested a one shot of Bella and Damon (remember?!) and I finally did it. It's in the most recent chapter of A Series of One Shots. If ya like Damon/Bella and one shots, then read. Pweease?_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me?" Bella squeaked as she eyed the pale brown-eyed boy and the olive-skinned doe-eyed girl. But as the two yet to be discovered identities said her name, she couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia to the mention of her name.

"Damn, Bella. You look freaky," the boy said mockingly, smiling the smile that seemed so familiar to the newborn Cold One. "In a good way, I mean."

"I'm sorry…" Bella said as her voice trailed off. "But I don't know who you are."

"Hold on," the girl said. "You don't remember us?"

"She's a Cold One," Kol, Alice's father, said, directing it mostly to the girl and boy. "Humans who turn into Cold Ones… well, their _human_ memories fade and the human memory that they remember the most is the pain from their transition from human to vampire."

Bella and Jasper shuddered at the mere mention of the change Kol said. Kol noticed this, and gave Bella an apologetic look and gave Jasper… well, let's just say he gave Jasper a non-threatening look.

"Wait, you're a vampire?" The girl asked.

Bella shifted uncomfortably. She was more than fine when the attention was all on Alice and Then Jasper… but she never thought the visitors' interest would suddenly shower on her. And if Alice called these people… shouldn't they be aware of her – or just Alice's family – _lifestyle_?

"Err… excuse me," Jasper said, clearing his throat. "But you're both giving Bella confusion and discomfort. Perhaps introducing yourselves would help."

"Oh right. Sorry," the female said, her face showing a sincere and repentant smile. "I'm Elena Gilbert and that's my brother, Jeremy."

_Elena and Jeremy Gilbert,_ Bella said mentally, tasting the familiar names as it licked around her brain, coaxing her to remember in a way that also prevented her from remembering. _Elena and Jeremy Gilbert – oh wait!_

"We're related… right?" Bella guessed, her razor sharp teeth biting on her granite skin.

"Yeah," Jeremy said with a cheeky smile. "Cousins."

"Cousins…?" She echoed confusingly.

"As much as I love a good family reunion between father and daughter, and, apparently, cousins," Alaric said, "we better get going."

"I think that's the best idea I've heard so far today," Caroline said, slouching against Klaus' firm grip around her. "I'm dead beat."

"But Care… it was only a five hour trip. You can't be tired!" Rebekah said. "Besides you're a vampire," she whispered that last bit.

"Yeah, well, you weren't the one who kept worrying about some guy running in our cabin with explosives strapped on his chest or whatever…"

"Caroline… wha… why – oh forget it," Elena mumbled.

"At least she wasn't thinking about the engines exploding and the plane was on a death spiral towards the ocean," Bella said, falling into yet another recognizable pattern of a back and forth banter with the brunette female. Bella giggled inaudibly, thinking about the time when she was passing notes with Edward in class, talking about what would have happened if their plane to Phoenix crashed.

"If both were to happen, don't worry darling, I'm right here," Klaus said, kissing the side of her head.

Everyone chuckled as they carried their luggage, walking towards the three vehicles as Kol said, "oh great. A superhero. And I thought Nik here was almost always supposed to be the villain?"

"Just get in the car, you intolerable git," Klaus said tiredly.

"You forgot the keyword, mate," Kol said, smirking. "_Handsome_ intolerable git."

* * *

Fortunately, no one has been daggered or received a broken neck in duration of the long drive from the airport to the Cullen home.

The Mystic Falls locals divided themselves into three groups.

In the Mercedes were the Mikaelson family. Behind sat Finn and Sage; in the middle were Rebekah, Damon, Klaus and Katherine who sat near the door and beside the blonde Original female (Rebekah refused that her and Damon be separated and Katerine was still a bit uncomfortable to be with her descendant who was dating her ex); and in the passenger's side were Kol with Alice on his lap. Elijah was the one driving with Alice directing him were to go. Alice was supposed to be the one driving, but given that Kol had missed her in over a century, Elijah volunteered to be the driver so his youngest brother and his daughter could bond.

Meanwhile, in the Audi, there sat the original Mystic Falls gang. In the passenger's seat was Jeremy, who was a little too eager to try and get Bella, who was driving, to remember all of their fun they had when they were kids. Elena, feeling nostalgic with Jeremy's stories of the past she missed, sat between Stefan and Alaric. Caroline was seated next to the door beside Stefan.

Jasper was all alone in the GMC, which he felt joyful for. He was feeling… everything actually because of all those vampires with their heightened emotions. All the GMC contained were all the baggage of their guests. Thank Esme… she was the one who designed the Cullen house before it was built. It had ten rooms in total. The three bedrooms (the other one wasn't in use anymore, since Edward moved in the cottage with Bella and their daughter) were the only ones that were occupied.

It was just a thirty minute drive to the Cullen house; Bella and Jasper were itching to just step on the gas pedal fully. Elijah, however, was calm and drove at a speed that was just a tad slower than the Cold Ones'. The three parked along the Cullen driveway. With Bella's enhanced eyesight, she could see Carlisle's black Mercedes and Emmett's Jeep parked in the garage through the slits.

Right on cue, the rest of the Cullen family and Jacob stepped out of the house and stood on the porch, watching as the people in the three cars file out.

"Mom, Dad, you're back," Bella said to Carlisle and Esme. Esme and Carlisle smiled at their daughter-in-law. They absolutely loved it when their children called them that.

"Bella," Edward said, blurring towards his wife and greeted her with a long reunion kiss.

"She was only gone for a few hours, Edward. Relax," Alice teased him.

Edward rolled his eyes at her and acknowledged the group of people who were standing before him and his family. "So these are the reinforcements you called?" He asked Alice.

"Yep!" Alice answered happily.

"Good evening," Carlisle said in a kind and hospitable way, making his way down the front steps towards the locals of Virginia. He extended his arm towards Kol. "Nice to see the Original family is doing well."

"Nice to see you too, Carlisle," Kol said, accepting Carlisle's hand and shaking it.

"Thank you for coming here. I appreciate it."

"Well, your family are in jeopardy and considering my daughter and son are in it, I couldn't say no, now can I?"

"Your daughter _and_ son?" Jeremy repeated, emphasizing the word and. "I thought Alice was your only child?"

"Yes, she _is_ my only _daughter_. I didn't say anything about the only child."

"Then who the hell's your son?" Damon asked, looking at the dude who looked like his little brother and the other dude who looked like he was taking steroids. He knew it couldn't be the tanned guy who was still on the porch holding a little girl 'cause let's face it… he reeked of wolf.

Kol smiled, but it was a sad smile. He dropped his arm which was around Alice and walked towards his son. He gave him a little bit awkward one-arm hug to him and whispered, "I missed you, son."

"Wait… I'm your son…?" He said uncomfortably. "No… it can't be…"

Kol felt a pang of pain… but then he realized it was his fault. He pulled away from him and put two hands on either of his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes as he uttered a single word, "remember."

Nothing happened–

_BAM!_

He was suddenly attacked with lost memories of his childhood… with both Kol and a younger Alice.

His eyes widened and slowly, as he locked eyes with Alice, he saw that Alice's eyes were no longer golden – they were light brown. Through Alice's thoughts, he was able to see that his eyes were no longer golden as well; they changed their color into an emerald green. Both of his and Alice's complexion turned into a pale complexion that wasn't ghostly white anymore, but flushed with blood, like Kol's.

"Father…" Edward said, now having his full memory back. He and Alice were back to normal. He hurled himself to Kol and hugged him fiercely.

"I missed you, too, son. I missed you too."

* * *

**This wasn't my idea… Okay it was but I had help from thechocolatelover! :D**

**Confused as to how Edward is Kol's son? Lemme give a big spoiler: Alice and Edward are twins, fraternal twins.**

**Anyway, I am too excited that I'm giving another spoiler.**

**Edward and Alice were not Cold Ones after all. They're Nightwalker-Witch hybrids. I'll give a more detailed explanation in the next chapter.**

**By the way,**

**vampires-suck1993 is hosting the Bloodlust Awards for Twilight and Vampire Diaries crossover stories. Vote for your favorites! Email your favorites to her email address bitelilwest93 gmail . com**

**For more details, go to her profile or you can visit the website bloodlustawards . wordpress . com**

**Vote your favorites guys! Hopefully I'm on of 'em! Hahahaha!**

**Also, I am promoting twerri02's stories. C'mon, the girl has PURE TALENT! Am I right or am I right? ;)**

**At least vote for her. ;)**

**That's all. **

**Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I've been getting responses on what Bella is since Edward was the one who changed her. Hasn't anyone even wondered what that makes Renesmee? xD**

**It's a kind of complicated explanation but... we'll get through it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Hold up just a sec!" Emmett threw his hands up in utter confusion. It was like he was speaking for everyone in the Cullen clan sans Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Bella (sort of). "I thought Edward's dad was Edward Masen Senior?"

"Masen?" Rebekah said disbelievingly, then gave a shocked glance at her brother. "You chose a horrid name! _Masen,_" she sneered at the name. "_Mikaelson_ is what you should have used."

"The past is past, darling sister," Kol said, pulling both Alice and Edward closer to him. He looked at Emmett and said, "My boy is not a _Masen_, he's a _Mikaelson_. Masen is merely the identity I had taken."

"Finally!" Alice said happily. "I had been waiting for this moment for a long time!"

"Me too, baby," Kol said, smiling from ear to ear as he kissed the top of Alice's head.

Edward felt a little bit hurt that his own sister, _twin_ sister, was chosen by their father. But then again, as memories continue to cascade down into his brain, even when they were kids, Kol had a more of a soft spot for Alice, even though he himself knew that Kol loved him as well. Maybe that statement "daddy's little girl" was indeed accurate. If his memory served him correctly, he wasn't a mama's boy. He didn't exactly have a mama to begin with, he and Alice.

Their standing mother was Kol himself, up until they were both seventeen when Kol wiped both of their memories and gave them new false ones. For almost a century, Edward had always thought that he was just a simple twenty's man who was dying of Spanish Influenza in Chicago where Carlisle saved him by changing him.

And for Alice, also nearing a hundred years, thought she had no memory of her human life, only that she was in an asylum most of it. It was only a few years ago when Kol reached out to Alice and she was finally aware of who she really was, her thoughts on her and Edward's true identity protected by Kol so that Edward would not be able to see.

But nonetheless, Edward was happy to be in the arms of his father that he so looked up to (the only part he didn't really like was the serial killer part of Kol). He glanced at his wife who was shifting uncomfortably as she was staring at the three hugging, probably trying to process everything that has just unfolded before her and her whole family.

Edward's now emerald green eyes locked with Bella's amber eyes and as soon as they did, the former allowed the crooked smile the latter loved so much. Slowly, Bella's eyes turned from amber to her original chocolate brown.

Now, Bella has changed as well.

"Whoa! What the hell's going on with Bella?" Jacob demanded as he lowered Renesmee down on the porch, who was immediately in Kate's arms. Jacob half-ran down to his best friend and stood just a feet away from her to examine her.

"She is what she truly is now," Carlisle said calmly, smiling warmly at the girl she very much considered a daughter.

"What's going on?" Bella asked alarmingly. She didn't know what was happening. One moment, Alice and Edward were having their reunion with their father and now she was spectacle was more, like in the airport where she was made into the center of attention because of her cousins that she somehow remembered. She quickly glanced down at herself. _She is what she truly is now_, Carlisle's voice echoed in her head. What? Did she grow fins and turn into a shark? Nope. She glanced behind her. Nope, no wings either. She couldn't feel anything shrinking or growing… So what was she? Was she not a Cold One? No, that couldn't be. Apparently her husband, who happened to be the one who changed her, was _not_ a Cold One, so… what was she?

Edward, in the few seconds he had been watching her, could easily see how terrified his love was. Her body was perfectly still, but her eyes kept darting here and there. He glanced at his father and immediately, Kol nodded at him with a grin. Edward beamed back and ducked from under Kol's arm. He blurred to Bella and instantly wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. Bella's tense body at least relaxed a bit and welcomed Edward's now warm body closer to her slightly cold body.

Bella forced herself to look into Edward's shade of green as she asked, "what am I?"

Edward kissed her cheek affectionately. "You're you… and slightly like me… sort of."

"What?"

"You're a hybrid."

"A hybrid?"

"Yes," Edward confirmed. "just like–"

"Me!" Their little girl roared as she jumped from Kate's secure hold and ran to her Momma and Daddy. Bella's arms opened automatically and Renesmee launched herself into them.

Edward smirked again. "Yes, sweetheart. Just like you."

"Oh my god!" Caroline squealed. "That is probably the cutest kid I have ever seen! Well, maybe Jonnie."

"We should've brought Jo," Elena whispered to Caroline, already thinking that the two little girls were going to be best of friends.

Jeremy looked at her direction and gave her a look that said _are-you-kidding-me_.

"Relax, Jer. I didn't mean in the fight, just so she can have a new friend."

Jeremy took it and nodded, smiling at his elder sister.

"Dear lord!" Rebekah gasped. "How adorable!" She cooed as she was staring at the bronze-haired girl.

"Thank you!" Renesmee said cheekily before she pressed a hand on her mother's cheek. _Momma, who are they?_

"They're-" Bella began but was cut off.

"Family," Edward finished.

"Wait, is this child your…" Klaus began to say, but his voice trailed off.

Alice giggled. "Uncle Klaus, your powers of deduction are unparallel."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his niece. "I'm still wondering if you're really Kol's daughter, or Rebekah's."

"Shut up, Nik," Rebekah said, pulling Alice to her side.

That was the one thing Klaus liked to do. He's often compare the traits of his siblings and evaluate it to his niece and nephew. Alice had a mix of Rebekah and Kol. Edward, however, was Alice's opposite. He was more like a combination of Elijah and Finn. But when the two were ever to get annoyed or angry, the Klaus beneath them would make its appearance, to which he was proud of.

"Father," Edward addressed. "This is _our_ daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"Wow," Kol just breathed. There was one thing he was sure of: the girl was truly quite a beauty. Inheriting the signature Mikaelson face structure and the beauty of the brown-haired hybrid his son was married to. Edward let Bella put Renesmee down and she did. Renesmee glanced at her Daddy, asking him a question mentally.

"Yes," was Edward's hushed answer.

Renesmee smiled an adorable smile and she walked casually to Kol.

Kol knelt down before she reached to him and she stopped in front of him.

"Hello," Renesmee said.

"Hey there, sport," Kol replied back. He was nervous/ He didn't have a reason to be but he never exactly had any grandchildren before.

Renesmee grinned once more, but it looked more reassuring, and lifted a hand, pressing it to Kol's cheek.

Kol stared into empty space as vivid memories of the young child played right there in front of him After a minute or two, Renesmee dropped her hand.

Kol looked down and then stared at Renemee, wide-eyed. "You are really something, aren't ya, sport?"

Renesmee grinned in response.

The youngest male Original let both knees down on the ground as he opened his arms to invite Renesmee in. Renesmee did not even hesitate, she immediately ran into his arms. She even did that rubbing of her head against Kol's cheek which she only did to her parents, Alice, Rosalie and Jacob.

"Grandpa!" Renesmee cooed and everyone from Mystic Falls burst into laughter as Kol had a mortified look on his face.

"One rule, sport. Do _not_ call me _grandpa_."

* * *

**A/N: Damn, I didn't really explain what Bella is huh? This is more like an introduction to everything chapter. Too fluffy?**

**Anyway, Bella is a hybrid too, the question though, what _kind_ of hybrid? Also, Renesmee is going to be something special… :) **

**And I know it's poorly written. Sorry guys, but I do not honestly know what's going on…**

**Till next time,**

**Bye!**


End file.
